Personal Sunshine
by Yuu's story stash
Summary: Nonoha had to leave Kaito alone for a few days to play for her team in a tournament. Two of have been practically inseparable since their childhood and this is the first time he felt lonely without her being around... Full summary inside :)
1. Chapter 1

Full summary:

Nonoha had to leave Kaito alone for a few days to play for her team in a tournament. Two of have been practically inseparable since their childhood and this is the first time he felt lonely without her being around while having his other friends to keep him company.  
In this time they are spending away from each other Kaito is starting to question if his feelings for Nonoha may go deeper then the one of friendship

Disclaimer: I do not own characters or the series Phi Brain...If I did Kaito and Nonoha would hook up already TuT

****

Author note: Hello you guys! This is my first time writing fanfiction aaaaand...I hope you'll like it? :'D This is first out of two possible chapters for this short Kainono fic and let me know what you thought about it in reviews :) And also if there are any grave grammar mistakes or typo's I overlooked please tell me so I can fix it, English is not my first language ^_^;

**Alright, this is all I have to say, enjoy reading ^_^**

* * *

"I'll be gone for few days, maybe more then a week."

"Hm? Why, where are you going?"

Kaito asked taking his eyes of the puzzle he was solving at the moment, not being interested in what Nonoha was saying until now...…About sports or something like that…

"Are you even listening to me?! Drop that Goddamn puzzle for a moment! Anyway, like I've been saying, one of the clubs I'm in is participating in this important tournament and if things go well I might be away for a while, so you'll have to make some effort to wake up for school by yourself this time."

She said mockingly while smacking Kaito on the head with rolled up magazine.

"Eeh! Stop picking on me! I can at least do that! When are you leaving anyway? I could use some time away from you- Ouch!" magazine collided with his head again.

"You puzzle-jerk! But I'll forgive you, since you'll be begging me to come back after two days anyway. You need me more then you think." She declared boastfully.

"Hah, you wish." Kaito said with chuckle.

" You didn't answer my question by the way."

"Eh? Ah, that's right! I'll be leaving tomorrow early so this is my goodbye to you before I set off. That, and also to notify you that you have three days worthy of food in my fridge so I'll leave you my key."

With that said she dropped her spare key on his table, and proceeded to put her shoes on.

" Good night~"

"You too, and good luck with that tournament."

"Thanks! See ya in a few days"

* * *

r

Kaito was sitting alone at the Genius terrace, resting after big lunch he had a while ago.  
Gammon and Cubik were with him, but as soon as they finished they left saying they had something else to do.  
It was cloudy outside, it looked like it was about to rain. Prefect weather for taking a nap. Just as he was about to snooze off, he could hear footsteps getting closer and soon someone's voice broke the silence.

"Ah, is it just you here, Kaito-kun?"

"Jikugawa-senpai? What are you doing here?"

"I thought I should pay a visit to my good friends, but you all are scattered around lately. Where is everyone?"

" Who knows. Anna and Cubic are working on some of their projects, Elena is probably shooting a new show, Gammon is at arcade or something...Said Kaito with bored expression, followed by yawn. That much about sleeping.

"Where is Nonoha- kun?" Jikugawa asked before sipping on his favorite apple juice.

"She's at some tournament outside of town with one of the clubs she's in, I don't know which one, so she'll be away for a while."

"I see, so that's how it is. I hope she comes back soon. It's kind of quiet and deserted without her around, don't you think?"

_ "Is it really?" _Kaito wondered, he never really thought about it...

"I guess... it i-"

"And I miss that apple pie! Man, that was good apple pie…."

Jikugawa cut him off unintentionally and starred off into distance looking sort of dazzled all of sudden.  
Kaito was too dumbfounded to say anything really, except he concluded that Jikugawa-senpai's apple addiction is getting little creepy, thus uncomfortable silence fell upon them.  
Well, for Kaito at least, but then Jikugawa snapped out of it and bid farewell to him, saying something about going to visit Cubic next.

Sleep long gone, Kaito was sitting alone again. Silence on the terrace became too heavy somehow, Jikugawa's words were swirling around his head as if he was looking at dirt rolling at the bottom of clear pond, not knowing what to think of it himself. Feelings of loneliness long forgotten suddenly came over him.

He decided that he would pay a visit to Anna himself. The terrace really feels too vast and empty siting alone there after all. With the way he was feeling now, it just felt unsettling. He wanted to get away from it...From this feeling..


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phi Brain, or characters in this story. Just it's silly plot. xD**

**This is last chapter of this short story, hope you enjoyed it :)**

* * *

After what it seemed like eternity Kaito finally arrived at Anna's art room. He knocked few times but no one answered so he entered the room seeing as it was unlocked when he checked, but no one was there.

Frustrated, he leaned on the windowsill next to the sketched out canvas, ready for painting. He couldn't tell what it was supposed to be on it. It looked just like randomly colored lines, but not like he cared at the moment anyway. Too busy cursing Jikugawa for putting these thoughts into his head which he just can't seem to connect to what he feels right now. It's just doesn't make any sense.

It's been almost a week since Nonoha left, but everything was fine until recently. Hanging out with everyone, solving few Gusha Puzzles with Rook and Bishop, competing with Gammon….Everything has been normal, except that Nonoha wasn't there…  
I mean, sure it was bit lonesome walking to school by himself, or hanging out alone at night at his place…He even missed her cooking and sweets too, but he had his other friends and puzzles and yet…

Alright he admits it, he misses her greatly, but to think it would affect him this much...

Being too lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Anna entering the room. Anna said _hi _to Kaito and without waiting for response he started collecting stuff he needed to start painting. When he dropped into his seat in front the canvas next to Kaito, he screamed and almost fell off the windowsill outside from the shock, startling Anna too in the process.

"A-a-Anna?! When did you get here!?" Asked Kaito clutching his shirt.

"Waaah you scared me there, Kaito !~. Anna has been here for a while already." Said Anna relieved from the scare himself.

"But to Anna Kaito looked quite deep in the thought just now, is there something wrong?"

"A-ah, no it's nothing. I was bored on the terrace by myself so I thought I'll see what you're doing."

"Oh I see! Anna is working on a new painting right now! I imagined a really beautiful landscape, I want to put it on the canvas as soon as possible~" He exclaimed enthusiastically and sat down immediately and started mixing colors on his palette.

"Heh, is that so. Can't wait to see it when you finish it"

"Un!"

Anna nodded happily making first strokes with his brush.

Kaito started walking around the Art room looking at numerous paintings stocked up all over the place. There were all kind of things on them. From completely abstract and mind boggling stuff to some really nice portraits. Some of them he could recognize as his own and there was even Cubic, Jikugawa, Gammon and others…Anna painted all of them at some point. He could even swear he saw some of these came to a sudden stop when he saw painting of him and Nonoha with vibrant green background, where he's looking upwards and she's looking up at him. He saw this painting before, but like with others he kind of forgot about it too until this moment.

Standing there frozen in a spot with attention fixated on the painting, surge of warm emotions passed through him and instead of trying to suppress them, rationalize them, he just let them be…He accepted them…Even welcomed them, because they chased away that heavy fog that came over him on the terrace, even if for a moment.

He didn't know into which category to put these feelings, but he was definitely sure that he missed her presence greatly. He got goosebumps just from thinking that he will see her soon again.

"No wonder that sun is not shining as brightly as usual. It misses his personal sun."

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

Kaito snapped out of his daze to see Anna looking at him from his spot in front the canvas, on which you can see now hints of lake, mountains and clouds.

"Anna thinks Kaito really, really misses Nonoha."

"W-well…It's no-"

"Don't try to deny it!" Anna cut him off "The way you smiled while you looked at that painting is proof enough~"

"I was smiling? *sigh* Never mind. No point in hiding anything from you, right?" Kaito sighed and smiled in defeat.

"Did you hear from her recently? When is she coming back?"

"I don't know, she didn't text me at all either, not to mention called." As he said that he went to check his phone for messages, but there was none. Just as he was to return it in his pocket the phone started vibrating, indicating that there is a new message.

Just like he hoped, it was from her, saying that they have won and she will be back tomorrow evening. Kaito's face immediately lit up when he told Anna the news and as if on cue rays of sun peaked through the clouds making gloomy November day look like warm summer twilight despite the light rain'

* * *

Kaito arrived earlier to the train station to wait for Nonoha's arrival, anxious about seeing her again after coming clean with himself about his feelings for her.  
After realizing that he has greater feelings for her, when he left Anna's Art room yesterday, he couldn't stop thinking about it. About the possibility which crossed his mind, that his feelings for her might go beyond mere friendship. Possibility that his love for Nonoha is the romantic one, made him very nervous, especially since he didn't have way to be sure of it, he was taking apart and putting back some poor puzzle ring for probably about thousand's time in the last hour.  
He heard someone calling his name from distance. He raised his head to look for the owner of the voice when he saw her walking over in his direction waving at him dragging her suitcase behind her. He put the puzzle ring in his pocket never taking his eyes off her, looking almost hypnotized.

" Oi puzzle-maniac! There you are. I could barely spot you in this crowd sitting crouched there like that."

She said as she reached him. She dropped her suitcase next to her and turned to look at him properly, something seemed off.

"What's wrong, you look like you're seeing me for the first time." She joked, but he just stood there and looked at her with those eyes, filled with emotion she never saw from him before.

"Kaito, is everything alr- ! "

Before she could finish her question he wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly, putting his head onto her shoulder shakily inhaling her scent.

"K-k-Kaito?..." she whispered shocked at his actions, but didn't push him away. After few long seconds she returned the gesture, blushing madly herself.

And so, they were standing there in each others arms for a while in a seemingly never-ending embrace.

"So I was right, you really did miss me after all~" When she felt calm enough she teased him.

"Sh-Shut up!" He let go of her and stuffed his hands in the pockets shyly looking away blushing a little.

"C'mon, let's go."

Not knowing what to think of about what just happened herself, she just smiled and decided not to ask any questions, he didn't seem likely to answer them anyway. On their way home he would ask few questions about tournament stuttering a little and she was doing most of the talking. From then on, even through their relationship didn't change at all, he was looking at her in a different way, and somehow she didn't mind at all, in fact she came to love it and how it made her feel.

Kaito on the other hand was no longer in denial. He knew fully how much she ment to him. He couldn't imagine his future without her. Every single moment of happiness and every experience, he wanted to share with her. And if misfortune comes his way, he would fight it off for sure, knowing she's always waiting and believing in him, will give him all necessary strength to prevail all hardships.

She is the most precious person to him and his sanctuary. He would do anything to protect her. His personal sunshine.

E N D~

* * *

**Waaaaah! This is it! I'm done! lol, I can't actually believe I pulled this off , ...xD ...**


End file.
